Cross Over
|} Other images |-|Synchro Arc= Episode 56 Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Serena taken by Turbo Duelist.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Dennis and Gongenzaka 57-1.png Arc V Dennis vs Gongenzaka.png Dennis 57-2.png Episode 62 Ep 62 Shingo.png Card rain.jpg Guards picking cards.jpg Arc V Ep 062.png Episode 89 Arc V Obelisk Force with Fusion Card.png Sora, Tsukikage, Obelisk force 89.png Sora and DeathToy Sanctuary.jpg Sora 89-7.jpg Tsukikage 89.png Antique Gear OF 89-1.jpg Fusion Monsters 89.png Obelisk Force defeated by Tsukikage and Sora.png Episode 90 Ep90 Blaze Falcon defeats the last guard.png Episode 98 Roger and Reiji 98-2.png Episode 99 Reiji 99-8.png Reiji 99-0.png Ep 99 Reiji activates Contract with the Demon World Pendulum.png |-|Xyz Arc= Episode 100 Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Episode 101 Ep101 Kaito discovers the Action Field.png Ep 101 Gongnenzaka equips Soul Chusai to Kyukyukyu.png Ep 101 Superheavy Samurai Soul Chusai.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101-3.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Kaito and Ciphers 101.png Yuya and Kaito 101.png Sawatari 101-1.png Sawatari 101.png Ep101 Kaito takes damage.png Kaito 101-2.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Kaito 101-3.png Ep101 Shingo and Big Star.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Entermate Drumming Kong.png Ep 102 Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Ep 102 Kaito2.png Ep 102 Kaito takes the control of Odd-Eyes.png Kaito 102-10.png Yuya 102-5.png Yuya 102-6.png Ep 102 Descend Dragon Magician.png Yuya 102-7.png Yuya 102-8.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Kaito 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Kaito 102-2.png Allen, Sayaka, Shun 102.jpg Sayaka 102.jpg Ep 102 Kaito and Cipher Dragon.png Episode 104 Yuya 104-5.png Edo 104.png Edo 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Edo 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Ep104 Dark Rebellion reduces the ATK of Dystopiaguy.png Yuya 104-7.png Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Dark Requem Xyz Dragon 104-1.jpg Yuya 104-2.png Episode 105 Ep 105 Raid Raptors - Retrofit Lanius.png Shun 105-1.png Shun 105-2.png Shun 105-3.png Kaito 105-1.png Yuya 105-1.png Kaito 105-2.png Kaito 105-3.png Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Shun 105-5.png Allen, Yuya, Sawatari, Shingo 105.png Ep105 Shun.png Episode 107 Tyler Sisters, Lancers, Noro 107.png Episode 108 Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-1.png Gloria 108-1.png Ep108 Gloria with Fusion Card.png Gloria 108-2.png Amazoness Empress and Synthesis Magician 108.png Tyler Sisters vs Lancers-2.png Shun and Yuya 108-4.png Tyler Sisters 108-4.png Yuya and Shun 108-1.png Yuto-Yuya 108-3.png Shun 108-2.png Lancers 108-5.png Yūya thanking Yūto108.png Yuya 108-4.jpg Yuya 108-3.png Episode 109 Gloria and Grace 109-2.jpg Yuya 109-1.png Noro and Tyler Sisters 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109-3.png Yuto-Yuya 109-4.png Shun 109-2.jpg Obelisk Force 109-1.jpg Obelisk Force 109.jpg Chaos Giant 109.jpg Sayaka 109.png Allen and Lancers 109.png Shun and Sayaka 109-1.jpg Sayaka and Shun 109-1.jpg Shun 109.jpg Yūya109.png Yuya 109-6.png Kaito 109.jpg Kaito 109-1.png Kaito 109-1.jpg Episode 110 Edo 110-8.png Yuya 110-1.png Yuya 110-3.png Yuya 110-2.png Edo and Yuya 110-1.png Field Cage 110.png 110Yūya.png Edo and Yuya 110-2.png Edo and Yuya 110-2.png Yuto and Yuya 110-1.png Noro 110-8.png Blue Academia Students 110.jpg Tyler Sisters 110-4.jpg Tyler Sisters 110-3.jpg Tyler Sisters 110-1.jpg Kaito vs Blue Academia Duelists 110.jpg Yuya and Yuto 110-2.png Ep110 Edo with Fusion Card.png Academia, Lancers, and Resistance 110.png Sayaka, Shun, and Kaito.png Lancers and Resistance 110.png Tyler Sisters and Noro 110.png Tyler Sisters 110-5.jpg Yuya 110-4.png Grace and Gloria 110-10.jpg Yuya and Yuto 110-3.png Yuya 110-5.png Gloria and Noro 110-1.jpg Gloria and Noro 110.jpg Edo 110-11.png Edo110 (1).png Tyler Sisters 110-2.jpg Edo and Yuya 110-10.jpg Ep 111 Preview.png Episode 111 Yuya 111-2.jpg Ep111 Edo.png Yuya 111-6.jpg Ep111 Edo1.png Yuto-Yuya 111-1.png Yuya 111-7.jpg Edo 111-7.png Ep111 Edo3.png Ep111 Edo2.png Grace, Gloria, and Noro 111.png Yuya 111-12.png Edo 111-2.png Yuya 111-2.png Yuya 111-4.jpg Tyler Sisters 111-6.jpg Yuya 111-8.jpg Yuya 111-5.jpg Yuya 111-3.png Edo 111-3.png Yuya 111-4.png Edo 111-4.png Yuya 111-9.jpg Edo and Yuya 111-1.png Yuya 111-10.jpg Edo and Yuya 111-2.png Yuya 111-3.jpg Yuya 111-5.png Edo 111-13.png Edo 111-8.jpg Yuya 111-1.jpg Edo 111-4.jpg Yuya 111-13.png Edo 111-9.jpg Edo 111-10.jpg Edo 111-6.jpg |-|Fusion Arc= Episode 113 Isao and Yuya 113-5.png Yuto and Yuya 113-3.png Isao 113-1.jpg Isao and Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya and Isao 113-2.png Yuto and Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya 113-5.png Yuya 113-18.png Isao 113-7.png Acrobat Tower 113.png Episode 115 Ep115 Solo with Fusion Card.png Ep115 Captain Lock.png Solo and Yuya 115.png Yuya 115-5.png Yuya 115-0.jpg Yuya 115-6.png Reira and Crow 115.jpg Sora and Reiji 115.jpg Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Lancers Boat.png Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Sora 115-1.png Yuya 115-1.jpg Sora and Sawatari 115-1.png Sora and Sawatari 115-2.png Episode 117 Ep 118 PV.jpg Episode 118 Sanders 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 118.png Tsukikage 118-1.jpg Lancers 118-4.png Lancers 118-5.png Bernie 118-1.png Emma 118.png Ep118 Jacob.png Ted and Ethan 118.png Ted 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-1.png Ethan 118.png Ep118 Battle Beast Dueling against Tsukikage.png Sawatari 118.jpg Ted 118-1.jpg Tsukikage and Battle Beast 118.jpg Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-1.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-2.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-2.png Episode 119 Ruri and Shun 119-2.png Ruri 119-11.png Ruri 119-12.png Ruri 119-14.png Shun 119-1.png Ruri 119-2.jpg Ep119 Raid Raptors - Étrange Falcon.png Ruri 119-10.jpg Episode 120 Ep 120 PV.jpg Yuya and Gongenzaka 120.jpg Sawatari 120-1.jpg Battle Beast 120-1.jpg Ep120Yūya.jpg Sanders 120-5.png Gongenzaka 120-3.png Battle Beast 120-6.png Battle Beast 120-7.png Yūya 120 (2).png Gongenzaka 120-4.png Yuya 120-2.png Yūya 120.png Ep120YūyaPV.jpg Episode 121 Ep121 Shingo helps Gongenzaka.png Ep121 Yūya4.jpg Ep121 Yūya and Jack.png Ep121 Crow carded.png Ep121 Battle Beast confronts Jack.png Ep121 Jack2.png Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121Yūya.jpg Yuya 121-1.jpg Ep121 Battle Beast scolded by Sanders.png Yuto and Yuya 121-2.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya2.jpg Yuya and Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121 Jack4.png Ep121 Gladial Beast Assault Fort.png Ep121 Jack and Yūya.jpg Ep121 Yūya3.jpg Ep121 Yūya PV.jpg Episode 122 Ep122 Yūya6.png Ep122 Battle Beast threats Sanders to seal him into a card.png Ep122 Academia Duelists.png Ep122 Yūya7.png Ep122 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Jack 122-1.jpg Ep122 Gladial Beast Great Fortress.png Ep122 Jack.png Yuya 122-1.jpg Ep122 Yūya1.png Yuya 122.jpg Ep122 Yūya3.png Ep122 Yūya4.png Ep122 Gladial Beast Noxius.png Ep122 Battle Beast seeing his monsters shooting paintballs.png Monsters Paint Ball.jpg BB 122-1.png BB and Yuya 122-1.png Episode 124 Yuya and Yuto 124-4.png Yuya and Yuto 124-5.png Ep124 Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler.png Ep124 Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow.png Ep124 Ruri full body.jpg Ruri and Yuya 124.png Ruri 124-0.png Ep124 Parasite Fusioner.png Ep124 Ruri full body2.jpg Ruri 124.png Yuya and Yuto 124-6.png Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Shun 124-1.jpg Ep124 Yūto and Yūya.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri3.png Yuya and Shun 124.jpg Ep124 Yūya.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri4.png Ep124 Yūya1.png Yuya 124-1.jpg Shun 124-2.jpg Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri5.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri2.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri.png Ep124 Shun electrocuted by Serena.png Serena 124-1.jpg Ep124 Parasite Fusioner2.png Serena and Ruri 124.jpg Ep124 Doctor's Parasite Room.png Ruri, Yuya, Serena 124.png Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuto 124-4.png Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-5.png Yuto 124-6.png Yuto and Yuya 124.png Ep124 Yūya2.png Episode 125 Yuto 125-6.png Yuto 125-2.jpg Ruri 125-1.jpg Serena and Yuya 125.jpg Yuya 125-1.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-1.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-2.jpg Yuya 125-3.jpg Yuya 125-9.png Episode 127 Reiji and Yuya 127-1.jpg Episode 128 Ep128 Reiji and Yūya.png Ep128 Leo angered.png Ep128 Yūshō.png Yusho 128.png Yuya 128-8.png Ep128 Reiji tunes Baphomet and Necro Slime with Ghost.png Ep128 Reiji.png Reiji 128-1.jpg Reiji 128-3.jpg Ep128 Reiji2.png Ep128 Reiji4.png Leo 128-2.png Ruri and Rin 128.jpg Serena 128.jpg Yuzu 128.jpg Ruri 128.jpg Ep128 Angered Yūya.png Yuya 128-3.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-1.jpg Ep128 Reiji looks at Yūya.png Ep128 Yūshō and Reira.png Yuya 128-4.jpg Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Ep128 Reiji and Yūya2.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Reiji 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-9.jpg Yuya 128-1.jpg Leo 128-3.png Yuya 128-5.jpg Reira and Yusho 128.png Yuya 128-9.png Yuya 128-7.jpg Ep 129 PV.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Reiji Advance Summons Hell Armageddon.png Reiji 129-2.jpg Leo 129-1.jpg Ep129 Leo says that Salamander Core returns to his hand.png Ep129 Leo says that he will grasp victory.png Ep129 Leo activates the effect of Pendulum Ruler.png Ep129 Leo destroys Illegal Contract with the War God.png Ep129 Leo2.png Ep129 Leo1.png Ep129 Leo is informed that ARC-V will reach 30%.png Ep129 Leo smiling.png Ep129 Leo declares his Battle Phase1.png Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Ep129 Reiji2.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya looks at Reiji.png Ep129 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Ep129 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-10.png Yuya 129-3.jpg Ep129 Yūto.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya prepares to attack.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya smiling.png Yūshō 129 (2).png Yūshō129 (6).png Awakened Yūya surprises.png Yuya 129-5.jpg Ep129 Yūshō and Leo.png Category:Anime cards Category:Magic Cards Category:Field Magic Cards